The Pain of Love - Yaoi
by Mouneky
Summary: Su pecho dolia, y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer con cada paso que daba... Porqué?... Era su única pregunta al engaño que él había sufrido. Su pecho se oprime de tan solo recordat... Adv: MPre y lemon... Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor" dedicado a 'angeles-sama 99'
1. Chapter 1: Sufrimiento amoroso

_**Notas de autor:**_

 _ **Este fic va dedicado a una hermosa usuaria "Angeles-sama 99''**_

 ** _Espero te guste._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor"_**

* * *

La tormenta cae fuertemente. Las personas refugiadas bajo sus sombrillas van. Algunos en los restaurantes tomando algún café o chocolate junto a una magdalena u otro postre… felices mientras ven la lluvia caer.

Lamentablemente… la historia para él es diferente…

Corre y corre sin siquiera mirar atrás y comprobar si le siguen, no le importa que sus piernas le duelan, no importa que le cueste respirar, ni las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas que se funden en una con la lluvia, tampoco que su ropa esté mojada. Solo quiere escapar, se siente traicionado y su corazón quebrado en mil pedacitos.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué lo hizo?

Su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas que le atormentaban, así como el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo. No lo soporta más. Ya no quiere seguir con él, soportó muchas cosas pero no el engaño que sufrió en su ausencia. Eso no se lo esperaba, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Irse… porque ser infiel quería decir que ya no le amaba, ¿verdad?

Corre.

Corre forzando a sus piernas, ordenando a su mente a que no vuelva, para que no paren, para que no vuelvan su camino. Sus sollozos solo él los escucha, quienes lo ven le pasan de largo, le miran extrañados y otros asustados, ¿Qué le pasó al chico? Era la pregunta que rondaban por sus mentes. Los niños lo miraban con sus ojos brillosos y otros se ponían a llorar al ver su apariencia.

A él no le importa… solo quiere un poco de consuelo.

 ** _|-|Recuerdo|-|_**

 ** _—_**

 _Acomodaba las cosas en la mesa, la vela estaba puesta con un lazo a sus pies, la cena servida en los dos platos y el vino en su cubo de hielo. Solo faltaba él. Su cuerpo temblaba de pura emoción y sus dorados ojos miraban con_ _ **ilusión**_ _el lugar. Miró el reloj con un poco de impaciencia…_

 ** _||10:50||_**

 _Lo admitía; estaba nervioso. Hacia unas dos semanas que no se veían pero no era porque no quisiera o porque hayan peleado… todo era culpa de su carrera como vocalista en la banda conformada por él y sus amigos desde hace unos años. Una de las bandas más famosas en Japón y otros continentes._

 _Grabaciones, conciertos, autógrafos, entrevistas… ¡Joder! ¡Que ni siquiera podía ir al baño en paz porque otros ya querían meterse allí sin importar que él tuviera los pantalones a medias piernas con_ algo _al descubierto!_

 _Pero no se quejaba…_

 _Aunque cansara, a él le gustaba ser cantante. De pequeño agarraba el cepillo de su madre y le cantaba a ella y a su padre cualquier canción que ellos quisieran. Siempre era el centro de atención en los Karaokes, y él lo agradecía —véase modestia—._

 _Esas dos semanas estuvo trabajando duro hasta el cansancio. Sus cuerdas se resintieron pero merecía la pena haber trabajado —cantado— tanto para grabar las canciones para el próximo disco con tal de estar a su lado en menos tiempo._

 _Quería darle una buena sorpresa a su esposo. Había prometido volver en tres semanas completas… pudieron adelantarlo y, que por suerte, sus amigos no rechistaron con el sobre-trabajo que hicieron. A él le dolían las cuerdas vocales, pero debía de imaginarse el dolor en las manos y pies de sus amigos —lo último al baterista—._

 _Byakuya, Kōuga y Sesshōmaru._

 _Sus mejores amigos de la infancia, tuvieron sus contrabajos y altos… pero por lo menos seguían juntos a pesar de todo. Soltó un suspiro y se fue a la cocina, apagó la luz de allí. A la sala también, solo encendió la vela que estaba en la mesa donde cenarían juntos… pronto todo quedó en completo silencio y oscuridad._

 _Se sentó en el suelo… y esperó._

 _—_

 _—_

 _El sonido de la puerta al alguien querer abrirla llegó a sus oídos. Se levantó de golpe del sillón y miró la puerta. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al divisar la melena larga y oscura de su esposo. Abrió sus labios para decir o gritar algo con alegría pero… quedó petrificado, con la palabra en la boca y sus ojos abiertos de par en par por la impresión._

 _Sus ojos se humedecieron, su labio inferior tembló, la_ _ **caja**_ _de regalo en sus manos cayó al suelo en un golpe seco. Soltó un sollozo inaudible para su acompañante y… el acompañante de este._

 _—_ _N-Naraku… — sollozó. El aludido le miró con susto y soltó las caderas de la mujer a la que estaba besando y tocando por debajo de la ropa hacía poco. La joven reía, murmuraba cosas sin sentido y se tambaleaba por su borrachera. En una atrapó los labios de Naraku y tocó su entrepierna ignorado al vocalista. El chico gimió y sostuvo su vista en la de su esposo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _Se podía leer el mudo_ ¿Qué está pasando? _Con solo mirarle el rostro._

 _—_ _¿Inuyasha? ¿No ibas a llegar… después?_

 _—_ _Q-Quería darte u-una sorpresa — respondió. Suspiró en un intento de que sus palabras no sonaran atropelladas o tartamudas — pero veo que la sorpresa me la llevé yo — bajó su mirada escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos… soltándose a llorar al fin mientras salía corriendo del lugar… ignorando los gritos, de quien más amaba, para que volviera y le explicara…_

 _¿Explicar qué?_

 _¿Qué le engañaba? ¿Por qué razón? ¿Por estar aburrido? ¿Por diversión?_

 _¿Un error?_

 _Que va. La lengua que ese hombre tenía… era como una vil araña que tejía ideas en su mente para lograr su cometido. No caería en eso… lo que sus ojos miraron bastó para romper su corazón._

 _—_

 _—_

Ese era un recuerdo vago, algo confuso ahora que lo rememoraba. No recordaba mucho, las palabras y acciones en su mente estaban confusas… porque sigue llorando y le duele _recordar._

Tocó fuertemente la puerta de esa casa a la que sus pies le habían llevado. Su amigo podría ayudarle. Una de sus manos apretujaba su camisa empapada por la lluvia que caía sobre su cabeza. Sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de esta. Su cuerpo tiritaba del frío y sus labios se habían puesto morados, se mordía el inferior.

Volvió a tocar la puerta y dejó posar su cabeza sobre ella. Sus labios solo dejaban salir sollozos y _¿porque?_ , su corazón dolía como si le hubieran clavado una estaca en él. Aun no creía lo que sus ojos habían visto, esa chica… él conocía a esa chica, ¿no era la hija de su manager? Si no más recordaba ella se llamaba Kikyō…

Un intento fallido de chasquear los dientes es lo que pudo hacer. Estos chocaban como castañas contra sí. Su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante cuando abrieron, pero unos brazos le agarraron de la cintura antes de tocar suelo. El dueño del lugar se impresionó al verle allí, su apariencia le dio pena y al mirar afuera; negó con la cabeza.

— Te lo había advertido — el chico se abrazó a su torso y escondió su rostro entre su pecho. Bien, no valía la pena reclamarle, bastante era el sufrimiento que su amigo estaba sintiendo. Besó su cabeza y el cuerpo bajo suyo tembló.

— ¿P-Puedo… — su voz se apagó contra su ropa y levantó su vista — puedo q-quedarme aquí?

— Inuyasha — el chico se pegó más a su cuerpo. Sesshōmaru acarició sus cabellos — Claro que sí. Pasa.

Inuyasha no hizo ningún movimiento y Sesshōmaru soltó un suspiro cansino. El mayor caminó hacia atrás pegándole a su cuerpo, los sollozos eran lo único que se escuchaba en esa casa solitaria. Llegó cansado de las prácticas y grabaciones, y todo lo respectivo a la banda… y no pasan ni ocho horas e Inuyasha ya venía llorando.

¿Dónde quedó su sonrisa?

Dejó al chico en el sofá con un poco de esfuerzo al este no querer despegarse de su cuerpo. Preparó un té caliente en una taza. Miró a Inuyasha de reojo, jugaba con un mechón de su cabello distraídamente y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza y llevó el té a su amigo. Inuyasha se sentó con desgano, y lo aceptó, solo dio un pequeño sorbo y dejó el vaso en su regazo. Se quedó así, con su mirada gacha y sus ojos cerrados.

— Mejor ni pregunto — comentó en un pequeño susurro para sí.

— L-Lamento…

— No eres molestia — interrumpió el mayor al ver hacia donde iban sus palabras —. Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras.

El peli plata asintió sin decir más. Terminó el té de un solo sorbo y le tendió el vaso. Sesshōmaru lo agarró, se levantó y fue a la cocina, lo lavó y lo dejó en su lugar. Volvió con su amigo. Se sentó en el sillón que quedaba al frente de donde él estaba. Mordió sus labios ahogando las palabras de reproche que de estos quisieron salir.

Que niño más terco, pensó.

Ya le había advertido sobre su tal _esposo._ Ya le conocía las mañas que tenía, como beber, fumar e incluso acostarse con mujeres cada que Inuyasha salía. Siempre lo había sabido, él mismo le mandaba indirectas sobre eso al menor… pero él, por ser más terco que una mula, y por estar más enamorado de lo que Cupido hubiera querido… no hizo caso.

Sabía el final de la historia del chico… pero no creía que eso hubiera pasado tan pronto. Se sobresaltó al sentir que Inuyasha se sentaba en su regazo para poder esconder su rostro entre su cuello nuevamente. Lo dejó hacer, y le abrazó de la cintura para que no resbalara de sus piernas.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro. Se sentía demasiado dolido como para querer separarse del calor que desprendía Sesshōmaru. Sonrió y besó el cuello del mayor, Sesshōmaru parpadeó y dejó su mentón en el cuello de Inuyasha.

Agradecía que él fuera leal, que le tratara bien, que fuera su amigo… porque siempre estaba cuando más él lo necesitaba. Porque le ayudaba a enfrentar problemas cuando su… esposo no lo hacía.

¿Ahora qué haría?

¿Qué haría con lo que llevaba en el vientre?

Con esa bella criatura que se iba desarrollando en él desde hacía un mes.

Cerró sus ojos intentando que sus sollozos se calmaran. Apretujó entre sus manos la camisa del mayor sintiendo como él le acariciaba la espalda logrando que se calmara más rápido. Soltó un suspiro inaudible.

Dos años de casados que se fueron al caño.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

Vale, no estaba en casa todo el tiempo pero no salía mucho. ¿Hacia cuanto no hacían una gira? Lo mínimo que tardaba en salir eran menos de un mes, y no era hasta tres de ellos después que dejaba su hogar para volver con la banda, pero… ¿engañarle? Encima con una mujer, ¿no que era homosexual? O ¿solo le mintió?

Tal vez… bisexual, ¿no?

— ¿Qué haré? — su voz fue ahogada por la camisa del pijama que portaba el otro pero que fue audible para él — ¿Que hago ahora? N-No puedo c-creer que me h-haya engañado.

— Los chicos te lo advirtieron y yo también…

— Pero yo… yo lo amo.

— Lo sabemos, no por nada hiciste la… — calló su frase. Inuyasha restregó su nariz en su cuello al entender a lo que se refería con _eso_ — la boda.

— Sesshōmaru… — silencio — Por favor, responde — otro silencio. Apartó su mirada.

— ¿Que harás con el bebé? — Inuyasha se petrificó ante esa mención, ¿Cómo lo sabía? — el doctor había llamado al manager para avisarnos sobre que tuviéramos cuidado con eso… ¿eres hermafrodita?

— Yo… — que vergüenza — sí, si lo soy. Tenía tanta **ilusión** en poder tener una familia, Sessh… ¿hice algo malo como para que quisiera engañarme?

— No — respondió de inmediato — eres un chico brillante, piensas primero en los demás antes que de ti. Tienes muchas buenas cualidades y no creo que hayas hecho nada malo como que él hiciera tales cosas desde hace más de un año y medio… creo, tal vez más o menos…

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Inuyasha sorprendido y horrorizado. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo le engañaba exactamente? ¿Cuántas noches pensaba en él desde un balcón y su esposo se fundía en uno con una mujer a sus espaldas? Definitivamente… eso rompió los pedacitos en más pedacitos de su corazón hecho añicos.

— ¿Por qué crees que decíamos cosas como…? — mordió sus labios y soltó un suspiro no queriendo decir. Al intuirlo; Inuyasha pellizcó sus cachetes — ¡Oye! — agarró sus manos al ver que lo iba a hacer de nuevo. Inuyasha hizo un puchero — Naraku te ha empezó a engañar seis meses después de vuestra… boda — soltó un suspiro y las manos de Inuyasha, colocándolas en su regazo, entrelazando sus dedos. Inuyasha empezó a jugar con ellos y cerró sus ojos no queriendo escuchar más — Byakuya y Kōuga le han visto liándose con mujeres muchas veces… te lo decíamos pero no hacías caso.

— Porque lo amo — se justificó el chico. Reposó su mentón en el hombro de Sesshōmaru y este le abrazó desde la cintura de nuevo —. Pensaba que el sentimiento era mutuo.

—

Esa noche… Inuyasha lloró por horas, sollozando en el pecho de su amigo; el nombre de la persona a quien amaba. Partiendo el corazón de Sesshōmaru por verle sufrir ante un hombre que no merecía la pena. Le daban ganas de matarlo pero se contenía. Por él…

—

Dormían juntos en la cama ante la petición del chico. Reconfortando, el mayor, con dulces palabras en su oído, y acariciando su espalda con suavidad. Le veía dormir en silencio, esos ojos se habían empezado a hinchar por tanto llorar, sus labios estaban semi abiertos soltando suspiros y el nombre que él empezaba a odiar.

 ** _—_**

Inuyasha; desde ese día había dejado de sonreír y el brillo soñador en sus ojos ambarinos desapareció. Dando bienvenida a un dorado vacío, carente de emoción. Se le notaba muy decaído y dejó de cantar por diversión a solas. Su cuerpo siempre se mantenía rígido, y si no fuera por el bebé; él no comería nada. Ya no jugaba con nadie, y si no reaccionaba a las bromas que él hacía y antes le divertían, decía un _si_ deprimente o solo asentía a eso con un sonido de labios o inclinando los hombros.

Sesshōmaru se empezó a preocupar, intentando por todos los medios posibles para que a Inuyasha el ánimo le volviera. Su vientre había empezado a abultarse y los dos meses de embarazo eran notables. El chico no salía y eso le deprimía.

Byakuya y Kōuga se habían enterado de la noticia… no les sorprendió mucho el hecho de que Inuyasha se diera cuenta… pero no soportaban al ver al vocalista así. Sin vida, sin alma, ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Qué pasó con el chico que intentaba seguir, por todos los medios, adelante cuando una piedra se interponía en su camino?

Solo se encogían de hombros no hallando la solución a ese _problemón._

Sesshōmaru quería hacer mucho y a la vez no podía. Quería animarle pero veía que, mientras lo hacía, mientras lo intentaba, Inuyasha se hacía más esquivo. Eso sí, seguía durmiendo con él; utilizando su pecho de almohada.

Los antojos eran frecuentes en él y Sesshōmaru no rechistaba si a Inuyasha le ganaban esos impulsos cuando dormía en la pura madrugada… él lo hacía con gusto. Buscaba cualquier cosa que el bebito quisiera. Desde una sopa, hasta onigrís. Desde pasteles a tonkatsu. Vale, era un poco exhausto pero valía la pena las leves sonrisas y los besos en las mejillas que se ganaba —acompañando sus sonrojos—.

Ese bebé.

Soltaba suspiros cuando pensaba en la pobre criatura. Preguntándose si Inuyasha le iría a contar sobre esa criatura a Naraku.

Naraku… ese nombre le empezaba a dar repulsión con tan solo pensarlo o recordarlo.

—

Ya había pasado unos meses desde que aquello ocurrió. El bebito, de ahora siete meses, crecía sano y salvo. Nadie tocaba el tema, sus amigos tampoco. El vientre abultado traía mucho ensueño en todos los de la disquera y los integrantes de la banda. Muchos lo tocaban y reían al sentir las pataditas, que daba el feto, en sus manos.

Inuyasha sonreía junto a ellos mientras tocaba su vientre junto a los curiosos. Esos eran los únicos momentos en los que el vocalista mostraba verdaderamente sus sentimientos y el brillo soñador en sus ojos aparecía por unos instantes… allí, era el momento en los que todos veían al verdadero Inuyasha… el momento en que la esperanza de que ese momento perdurara para siempre; volviera.

—

Ese día; cumpliendo el octavo mes; Inuyasha había despertado más tarde. Era mediodía y seguía acurrucado entre las sabanas, con sus brazos y piernas _asfixiando_ a una pobre almohada. Los mareos y vómitos le habían azotado en todo el día anterior y el cansancio por llevar a una maravillosa criatura en su interior… le hacía enorgullecerse de las mujeres que soportaban todo lo que él vivía en esos momentos.

Sesshōmaru leía un libro mientras estaba sentado en el sillón. Cansado por haber intentado de todo con el menor para que se animara. Soltó un suspiro y dejó la taza de chocolate caliente, que había preparado por estar lloviendo en esos momentos, en el buró algo pequeño a su lado, y siguió con su lectura… o por lo menos lo intentó.

Quitó los lentes de su rostro al oír como tocaban la puerta de la entrada. Con un suspiro dejó el libro junto a la taza y se levantó para ir a abrir. Sus puños se apretaron fuertemente al ver a quien se hallaba allí. Quiso cerrar la puerta pero un pie atravesándose se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — escupió sus palabras y abrió la puerta completamente. Se cruzó de brazos impidiendo el paso a Naraku —. Bastante daño le has hecho como para venir aquí, ¿no crees? ¿Qué quieres?

— Necesito hablar con él — espetó serio, Naraku. Sesshōmaru negó mirando hacia atrás luego a ese hombre —. Tú no puedes decidir por él, Sesshōmaru…

— Y tú tampoco puedes verlo después de lo que siempre le has hecho, Naraku — espetó Sesshōmaru con impaciencia —. Inuyasha ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa. Ya no es el mismo desde que te vio llegar con una mujer a vuestra casa… — Naraku apretó los puños hasta encajarse las uñas —. Y sí, me ha contado todo… pero de todos modos, Byakuya, Kōuga y yo ya sabíamos que engañabas a Inuyasha. Se lo advertimos y nunca hizo caso, pero es porque te ama — soltó un suspiro y explotó — ¡No quiero que te acerques a Inuyasha! ¡Ya sufrió bastante por tu culpa! ¡Cambió mucho por tu culpa! ¡Déjale en paz!

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer si no lo hago? — Naraku miró una silueta detrás de Sesshōmaru, algo escondida. Sonrió para sus adentros —. Es mi esposo, Sesshōmaru, él me ama a mí.

Sabía que esas palabras le dolerían al muchacho de cabellos plata. Sesshōmaru dio un paso atrás. Miraba a Naraku con desconfianza, sabia de sobra que ese hombre era un vil mentiroso que atacaba por donde más dolía. No tenía que flaquear, aunque él supiera su _secreto_ no se rendiría, no dejaría ir a Inuyasha al lado de ese hombre que le ha lastimado tantas veces.

Apretó sus puños conteniéndose.

— No sé de qué hablas — mintió entre dientes. Naraku dejó salir una sonrisa socarrona cruzándose de brazos — ahora, váyase.

— No, Sesshōmaru. ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaras? — El muchacho frenó en seco —, ¿Cuánto tiempo callaras? Ver que la persona a la que amas amando a otro. Sabiendo que nunca corresponderá tus sentimientos… que ese _te amo_ solo irá dirigido a otra persona que no eres tú… ¿Qué harás con ese sentimiento que tienes hacia Inuyasha?

— ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? — respondió esquivo. Claro que habían dolido esas palabras, calando en su corazón, sintiéndolas como pinchazos allí… pasó saliva y mantuvo su mirada en Naraku.

— Solo digo — se encogió de hombros restándole importancia —. ¿Qué harás con ese amor que le tienes, eh?

— Yo…

— Sesshōmaru — Sesshōmaru se paralizó al oír la voz de Inuyasha. Volteó notando que el chico se apoyaba en la pared para no caerse. Por el embarazo perdía fuerzas y si apenas podía mantenerse de pie sin sentir la sensación de caerse — ¿Q-Quién está allí?

Naraku miró por sobre el hombro de Sesshōmaru para poder hablarle a su esposo. Sus ojos se abrieron atónitos al igual que los del chico al verle. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos cuando estos se pusieron brillosos por verle.

— ¿N-Naraku?

— ¿Inu-yasha?

Sesshōmaru negó.

— ¿Inuyasha? Debes descansar.

— Ya no tengo sueño — el chico hizo puchero como un niño al que le obligan a comer brócoli. Inuyasha miró a su acompañante otra vez quedando paralizado al instante — ¿N-Naraku?

El vientre…

Su vista solo miraba el abultado vientre del menor. Andaba una camisa verde manga larga que le quedaba floja, de Sesshōmaru quizá. ¿Qué es…? ¿Por qué tiene el vientre así? Miraba sorprendido ese estomago e Inuyasha se incomodó un poco al ver como el padre de su futuro hijo miraba el lugar donde lo _resguardaba._

Sesshōmaru lo notó y caminó hacia él para abrazarlo, Inuyasha solo se dejó hacer y escondió su rostro entre su lugar favorito. El cuello de su salvador. Apretó la camisa de él y miró a su ¿esposo? con ojos brillantes.

Naraku rechinó sus dientes al ver la escena.

— ¿Q-Qué haces a-aquí? — preguntó con timidez el chico sin salir de su _refugio._ Cerró por unos momentos sus ojos cuando su cintura fue sujetada para que su cuerpo se diera vuelta y poder pegarse más al cuerpo de Sesshōmaru, quien le abrazo desde el pecho y reposó su mentón en su cabeza. Agradecía estar así, lastimosamente, él prefería quedar de cara pero _su hijo se lo impedía._

— Quiero… — carraspeó su garganta quitando su vista del vientre — hablar contigo, Inuyasha… sobre lo que pasó aquel día.

El chico dudó.

— Inuyasha no tiene nada de qué hablar contigo, Naraku —. Inuyasha se sobresaltó al sentir como los brazos de su amigo se cerraban más en torno a su pecho, levantó su vista y besó el mentón de Sesshōmaru para intentar calmarlo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y él nunca hallaba la razón. Solo le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de su amigo. El muchacho bajó la suya al sentirlo y besó su nariz al tiempo que aflojaba su agarre.

— Linda escena — se mofó el pelinegro. Inuyasha suspiró decidido, se soltó y caminó hacia él con la intención de hablar… Pero en una, dio un paso en falso y cayó en los brazos de Naraku. Su cara quedó en el pecho del hombre y con un sonrojo le miró sin apartarse. La mirada ¿dulce? que Naraku le mandaba causó que las mariposas, dormidas, en su estómago se removieran inquietas.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir unos labios posarse en los suyos y correspondió quedándose estático, sin saber, que detrás suyo… un corazón se comprimía al verlos crear esa atmosfera tan… dulce. Su propietario ahogó un sollozo y se dio media vuelta para irse a la cocina… desilusionado.

Cuando oyó el portazo de la puerta de ese lugar; Inuyasha reaccionó y se separó de Naraku. Le miró con el ceño fruncido y le soltó una sonora cachetada que causó que su mano quedara pintada al instante. Lágrimas de rabia corrían por sus mejillas. Se limpió la boca y los ojos con el dorso de la mano y escupió el traje de ese hombre.

Naraku volteó su rostro cuando la saliva del menor llegó a su rostro. Sonrió, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió la cara. Miró a Inuyasha, sus puños apretados y su ceño fruncido daban miedo a cualquiera que lo conociera pero… ¿Cómo tomarle en cuenta dado el caso de que estaba… gordo?

— ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! — gritó enojado el chico. Naraku se tensó ante el cambio repentino de humor de Inuyasha — ¡Deja de mirar mi vientre que se me es incómodo! — se quejó intentando cubrir inútilmente ese lugar, haciendo un moín con sus labios inconscientemente. Naraku se acercó y él ni se inmutó, entrecerró sus ojos ignorando el dolor que causo una repentina patada de su criatura.

— ¿Por qué estás así?

— ¿Así, cómo?

Dejó salir un gemido de sorpresa cuando el mayor tocó, con delicadeza, su panza abultada. Su mano, que seguía en ese lugar, buscó la del mayor y entrelazó sus dedos. Naraku sonrió para respingar al sentir un movimiento bajo su mano.

— ¿Estás…? ¿No me digas que…?

— Te iba a dar la noticia al llegar… — bajó su mirada y se apartó de Naraku con un fuerte empujón que hizo caer al otro al suelo —. Pero ver _eso_ me hizo cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera podía reaccionar ese día… ¡Me das asco! ¡¿Cómo pudiste engañarme así?! ¡Yo te amaba! ¡Imbécil!

El pelinegro le miró con el ceño fruncido e hizo amago de levantarse, pero una patada en su abdomen, que le sacó el aire, por parte de Inuyasha le hizo doblar su cuerpo. Intentó gemir pero de sus labios solo salió un sonido ahogado.

Vaya fuerza tenía el condenado.

— ¡Quiero que te largues! — Exclamó, su mandíbula se tensó — ¡Quiero que no vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Desaparece de una maldita vez y deja de atormentarme! — dio pataletas con un pie ante sus gritos.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y miró a Naraku. Este, con pocas fuerzas, logró levantarse. Clavó su mirada en el chico que le miraba inexpresivo pero con un brillo de dolor en sus ojos.

— Q-Quiero… — tomó aire. ¡Joder! Que feo se siente que te saquen el aire. Es como si tus pulmones se detuvieran por unos momentos y tu pecho doliera por no poder expulsar el aire innecesario — quiero explicar… lo que… pasó allá.

El menor relajó sus facciones.

— No hay nada de qué hablar — demandó decidido. Soltó un suspiro y se dio media vuelta —. Si viniste solo para decirme eso… allí — señaló detrás de él — está la puerta. No quiero volver a verte, duele lo que me hiciste… Sesshōmaru me dijo lo que hacías a mis espaldas… — Naraku abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa —. No, no pongas esa cara — pidió, cuando de reojo le miró — Después de todo… tarde o temprano lo iba a saber… por favor, Naraku… vete de una vez y no me vuelvas a buscar… no voy a impedir que veas a nuestro hijo mientras él crezca… pero eso no significara que volvamos a estar juntos.

— Pero, Inuyasha…

— ¡Vete! — volvió a girarse. Agarró de los brazos a Naraku y abrió la puerta para sacarlo a patitas a la calle — ¡No te quiero ver! — Soltó un suspiro y tocó su vientre — este niño, esta criatura tenía un mes cuando hiciste eso… no le mentiré, y le contaré lo que hiciste… allá él si quiere pasarla contigo. Adiós — cerró la puerta. Apoyó la frente en esta y volvió a llorar tapando su rostro con sus manos.

—

Naraku se quedó estático, ¿iría a ser padre? ¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha puede tener hijos? Se agarró de los cabellos, furioso y se fue de allí dando zancadas. Mirando como, por la ventana, Inuyasha le miraba con lágrimas en sus joyas ambarinas. Quiso decir algo en silencio pero la cortina fue cerrada justo cuando el menor volvía a tocar su estómago y apartaba la vista…

—

Cuando oyó esos gritos provenientes de su amigo; Inuyasha se levantó preocupado. Se había calzado y, con sigilo, bajó las escaleras para esconderse en la pared que estaba cerca de allí. Ver a su esposo hablando con Sesshōmaru le preocupó, y los recuerdos y sentimientos de aquel día volvieron a él… pero las lágrimas en sus ojos ya se habían secado. No tenía nada porque llorar.

Se quedó tras la puerta…

Sabia de sobra que Naraku le había visto pero no se dio a ver para seguir escuchando. Quería ver con que mentiras saldría ese hombre a su mejor amigo. Y cuando saliera… haría como si no lo hubiera visto.

— Y tú tampoco puedes verlo después de lo que siempre le has hecho, Naraku — oyó decir a Sesshōmaru —. Inuyasha ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa. Ya no es el mismo desde que te vio llegar con una mujer a vuestra casa — abrió sus ojos sorprendido al escucharle decir eso y contuvo sus lágrimas —. Y sí, me ha contado todo… pero de todos modos, Byakuya, Kōuga y yo ya sabíamos que engañabas a Inuyasha. Se lo advertimos y nunca hizo caso, pero es porque te ama — oyó un suspiro — ¡No quiero que te acerques a Inuyasha! ¡Ya sufrió bastante por tu culpa! ¡Cambió mucho por tu culpa! ¡Déjale en paz!

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer si no lo hago? — Sintió que, disimuladamente, Naraku le miraba pero solo cerró sus ojos y apartó su vista a su amigo —. Es mi esposo, Sesshōmaru, él me ama a mí — tenía razón, pero, ¿Por qué decía eso?

Su amigo apretó los puños.

— No sé de qué hablas — dijo Sesshōmaru — ahora, váyase.

— No, Sesshōmaru. ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaras? — Sesshōmaru, ¿se tensó? —, ¿Cuánto tiempo callaras? Ver que la persona a la que amas amando a otro. Sabiendo que nunca corresponderá tus sentimientos… que ese _te amo_ solo irá dirigido a otra persona que no eres tú… ¿Qué harás con ese sentimiento que tienes hacia Inuyasha?

— ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

Tapó sus labios para no gemir, ¿Sesshōmaru… tenía esos sentimientos hacia él? ¿A eso se debía tanto trato amable, ese empecimiento en que cambiara su ánimo y sonriera? ¿Por eso lo hacía? ¿Por qué le amaba? Llevó una mano a su pecho y salió de su escondite.

— Solo digo — dijo Naraku, encogiéndose de hombros —. ¿Qué harás con ese amor que le tienes, eh?

— Yo…

— ¿Sesshōmaru?

—

Todo lo que siguió, esa charla, ese… beso, todo lo que siguió con Naraku le hicieron enojarse consigo mismo. Seguía amando a ese hombre a pesar de que le había engañado. ¿Se podía ser más tonto? Negó con la cabeza. Tocó ligeramente con sus dedos la tela de la cortina y miró la puerta de la cocina.

¿Sesshōmaru le amaba? ¿En verdad tenía esos _sentimientos_ hacia él?

No podía creer que tuviera a un hombre increíble como su amigo. No se lo merecía, tampoco que él estuviera enamorado de un pobre chico como lo era él. Toda su vida había vivido desgraciado, sus padres le rechazaron cuando dijo ser gay, su esposo le había engañado, y se había quedado embarazado de esa cochina araña musaraña…

No se consideraba la gran cosa, él solo era alguien… normal con una vida pesimamente normal. Pero la música, ¡Vaya que cambiaba el rumbo de su vida! Cantar era lo que más amaba en el mundo, y estar junto a sus amigos; bailando o haciendo cosas parecidas… le alegraban mucho el día.

Hundió los labios en su boca y caminó a la cocina. Tembloroso; abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido. Se sorprendió al ver a su amigo sentado en una silla, con las manos tapando sus ojos y… lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Se enterneció ante la escena.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciego?

Sentía que su corazón ya amaba a ese hombre. Los tratos que recibía por parte de su amigo le hacían sonrojar y desviar su mirada. Recordando… solo con Sesshōmaru había sido tan feliz en su vida. Solo con él… podría pasarla el resto de sus dias… Naraku ya era otra historia. Seguía amándole, pero no tanto como lo sentía hacia su _mejor amigo_ y _salvador._


	2. Chapter 2: Final

—

¿Se había puesto así por haber estado con Naraku?

Silencioso se acercó a Sesshōmaru hasta quedar frente a él. Tomó las manos de su amigo sintiendo como este respingaba y le miraba sorprendido. Sonrió en grande para él… y limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas del mayor.

Sesshōmaru era un ser único en su vida, ya no se amargaría solo por haber sufrido un engaño. Acercó su rostro a él y dio un dulce beso en los labios de este, mirando como él se sonrojaba por su acción. Soltó una risita y volvió a repetir el beso… en su mejilla.

— Sesshōmaru, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué lloras? — preguntó, con un tono dulce en su voz.

— No… por nada — talló sus ojos. Inuyasha frunció el ceño, nadie lloraba por nada — en serio, no es nada… ¿Y Naraku?

— Se ha ido, ya no quiero nada con él… quiero dar el siguiente paso a la vida — le extendió la mano alejándose — ¿Me ayudarás? Ya no quiero quedarme en cama acostado haciendo nada.

Sesshōmaru parpadeó confundido y miró su rostro. El chico aún tenía el rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado pero ahora sonreía. Como nunca lo había hecho desde hace meses. Miró la palma extendida…

— Sí… — correspondió su mano y ambos sonrieron. Sabiendo que en poco tiempo una hermosa vida se les uniría a ellos.

—

El tiempo libre que les dieron a la banda se había agotado y tenían que volver a hacer sus cosas. Al Inuyasha estar _incapacitado_ para hacer movimientos bruscos y no poder hacer cosas que le fueran a generar estrés… tendrían que posponer muchas cosas y solo hacer la sesión de fotos para el disco que habían grabado. —Podrían hacer efectos con lo de su vientre para no mostrar su embarazo—.

No era tal cosa. Gracias a Inuyasha hacia casi nueve meses; habían adelantado mucho trabajo. Pero Inuyasha no se sentía así. El menor se sentía un poco culpable por haber estado causando esos problemas. Habían cancelado dos conciertos y eso era malo. Esa ganancia se perdió al tener que devolver la plata de los boletos… para compensarlo; intentaba ayudar.

Lastimosamente… siempre le mandaban a reposar en algún sillón. Bufaba fastidiado acatando esa orden. Eran esos momentos en los que miraba a su pequeña criatura con el ceño fruncido. Para su gusto; esa cosita tan bella se tardaba mucho para querer nacer.

— Tierra a Inuyasha, tierra a Inuyasha, ¿estás allí?

— ¿Eh? — Movió su cabeza de lado a lado al oír a Sesshōmaru y ver una mano paseándose por su rostro de arriba a abajo— ¿Dime? ¿Qué pasa?

— Aquí te han mandado algo — el chico recogió dudoso un paquete con un envoltorio **_rojo_** brillante ** _._** Era un paquete grande, pero no era pesado. Enarcó el ceño con inseguridad de verlo. Tocó suavemente el listón que lo sostenía y miró a su amigo.

— ¿Qué podría ser?

— No lo sé — se sentó a su lado y abrazó al chico de su… cintura. Sonrió, ya se le hacía más difícil hacer esa acción — ábrela, vamos. Conste que no es mía…

— Hagámoslo juntos.

Ambos tomaron uno a uno los lados del listón azul y lo jalaron. Inuyasha dejó petrificada una mueca cuando miró un corazón de chocolates, un oso y una carta. Sesshōmaru gruñó y se levantó por saber ya a quien pertenecía. Se alejó de allí… no queriendo ver la reacción de _SU_ pequeño al ver esas _porquerías._

 _Mi hermoso Inuyasha…_

 _Sé que unas cuantas palabras no harán que me perdones…_

 _Sé que millones de_ lo siento _no te harán cambiar de opinión…_

 _Y sé que no quieres escucharme ni verme…_

 _Pero quiero remediarlo. Por favor, déjame hacerlo… dame otra oportunidad para que vuelvas conmigo. Lamento lo que te hice, en serio… quiero que volvamos a estar juntos. Los tres, ¿es uno o dos?, tú, nuestro hijo o hija juntos… felices y viviendo en paz._

 _Ese día, cuando me dijiste que iría a ser padre; me dejaste consternado… ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando tienes la capacidad para embarazarte? No sabes lo feliz que me sentí al saber que tendría un hijo… pero, lo malo es que el niño o niña, ¿sabes qué es?, no estará con sus padres juntos…_

 _Me enfurecí conmigo mismo por haberte hecho eso. En serio que estoy realmente arrepentido. Quiero que me perdones, por favor. Te extraño y no hay día en que no pueda estar pensando en ti. Quiero volver a tu lado…_

 _Te lo suplico, vuelve conmigo y vivamos juntos como una familia entera._

 _Te ama… Naraku…_

Dejó la carta en su regazo y miró a Sesshōmaru practicando, con la guitarra, unos acordes. Byakuya a su lado estaba con la batería y Kōuga con el bajo… mordió sus labios pensando. ¿Qué haría con la carta? ¿Podría…?

No, no lo haría. Un año y medio le estuvo engañando, no daría segunda oportunidad a ese hombre… y corazón ya no lo amaba. Tenía que olvidarse de él. Estrujó la carta en sus manos y de un tiro certero; el papel quedó en el cesto de basura.

Los chocolates; abrió la caja y encontró sus favoritos… quiso comerse uno pero se contuvo justo cuando uno de sus dedos ya había tocado el borde del caramelo. Cerró la caja y mordió sus labios. Eran tan deliciosas… esa cubierta de chocolate puro y la blanca y deliciosa crema que traía por dentro, impresionando su paladar… dejándole la boca agua al degustarlo.

— Cierra la boca — oyó decir una voz. Levantó su mirada encontrando a Byakuya con las baquetas en una mano y una sonrisa en sus labios — Te entraran moscas si sigues con la boca abierta — alargó su brazo para, con uno de sus dedos, cerrar la mandíbula de su amigo.

— Byakuya, ¿quieres chocolate?

— ¿Yo? — Byakuya bajó su mirada y destapó la caja, miró atónito a su amigo. Esos chocolates los conocía muy bien, Inuyasha siempre era arisco si alguien osaba a comerse uno — P-Pero…

— Yo no quiero… bueno, sí… pero quiero compartirlo con vosotros… ¿quieres? — levantó la caja. Inuyasha sonrió cuando su amigo tomó uno — provecho.

— Gracias, ¿y los demás? — preguntó, dando un bocado y cerrando sus ojos disfrutando el rico sabor de ese chocolate que solo ha podido probar tres veces ya.

— Son para quienes quieran comerlo…

— Umh… — masticó y tragó —… deliciosos. Ya veo porque te gustan tanto…

— Me gustan más los Bon o Bon blancos — rió el chico — casi no se encuentran aquí, son especiales… bueno — reflexionó un poco — lo eran…

— Olvida eso — sugirió, al ver la cara tristona que había adoptado Inuyasha — ¡Anda! ¡Ve! ¿Por qué no se los ofreces a Kōuga y a Sesshōmaru?

— Sí… — se levantó de un saltó pero un dolor le hizo caer al suelo y haciendo que la caja terminara en el suelo. Byakuya se preocupó cuando su amigo tocó su vientre mientras gemía adolorido — ¡Aghhh! ¡D-Duele!

— N-No… ¡Sesshōmaru! ¡Kōuga!

Los chicos vinieron corriendo al oír los gritos del baterista. Sesshōmaru se exaltó al ver como se encontraba el menor. Le alzó cual princesa y se giró a sus amigos.

— ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia! ¡Deprisa!

Uno de los muchachos que ayudaban con el maquillaje asintió y llamó a emergencia con su celular. Sus palabras salieron atropelladas pero fueron justo exactas para que ellos se dieran cuenta de que sucedía. Inuyasha fue llevado a un sillón donde fueron colocando un pañuelo con agua fría en su frente.

Seguía gimiendo de dolor y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, lágrimas salían de ellos y tocaba su vientre por el dolor que sentía en sus partes bajas. Muchos se hicieron hacia atrás cuando los pantalones de Inuyasha se mojaron en gran parte.

Todos estaban asustados.

—

La ambulancia no había tardado en llegar, los paramédicos al ver que un hombre era el del parto… se quedaron paralizados… sino hasta que su g _uía_ llegó y les dio un buen puñete en la cabeza para que reaccionaran. Se llevaron a Inuyasha en la ambulancia… lo durmieron para evitar que siguiera gritando y se fueron. Tras de ellos; iban sus amigos en el auto de Kōuga.

—

Sesshōmaru se mordía las uñas lleno de nerviosismo. Llevaba minutos desde que caminaba en círculos cual león enjaulado, si no fuera un piso de cemento… ya habría un enorme hueco en el piso justo por donde pasaba.

— Ya, Sesshōmaru, cálmate — dijo Byakuya, tomándole por los hombros, haciendo parar en seco a su amigo —. Inuyasha se encontrará bien, es un muchacho muy fuerte… — Sesshōmaru asintió, no muy seguro de las palabras del chico de ojos violetas y se sentó, pero su cuerpo seguía temblando. Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas y su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Kōuga mordió sus labios y, al mismo tiempo, su mirada con la de Byakuya se conectó en signo de preocupación. Byakuya acarició su coleta y se sentó igualmente… ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el parto saliera bien.

—

La angustia lo mataba, sus amigos se habían dormido, cansados por tanto ajetreo… él, bueno, él había empezado a dar vueltas de nuevo. Varias enfermeras se le habían quedado viendo cuchicheando entre ellas. A él no le molestaba, ni menos cuando le pedían autógrafos. A veces de reojo miraba como unas chicas tomaban fotos a sus amigos.

Al dormirse; el rostro de Byakuya había quedado muy cerca del de Kōuga, este tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia él, acercándose un poco más; sus labios se tocarían. Ante los flashes de las cámaras; los ojos de ambos se abrieron… Kōuga y Byakuya al verse tan cerca saltaron en un gran respingo… cayendo ambos de su silla.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! — exclamaron ambos.

Rió, junto a los demás.

— ¡No te rías, Sesshōmaru! — gritaron. Kōuga un poco abochornado y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Byakuya rió y le pegó un codazo.

— ¡Ya, ya! ¡No hay nada que ver aquí! — gritó Sesshōmaru. Todos se fueron dejándolos solos — ¿Saben? Hubiera preferido ver…

— ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! — exclamó Byakuya. Soltó un suspiro algo preocupado al ver el reloj y darse cuenta de lo tarde que era —… Sesshōmaru, ¿has sabido algo de Inuyasha?

— ¿Familiares de Akashiawa Inuyasha? — preguntó un doctor mirando unos papeles que se hallaban en sus manos. Los tres fueron hacia él — El parto ha sido un éxito… — carraspeó su garganta algo incómodo, y confundido al haber atendido a un hombre embarazado — Perdón… el muchacho está dormido, necesita estar toda la noche aquí para que descanse… y el bebé, es un niño sano y no tiene ningún problema — Sesshōmaru sonrió al igual que sus amigos. El doctor hizo una reverencia y se marchó…

— Que bien… — masculló el peli plata. Se dejó caer al sillón y cerró sus ojos. Mordió sus labios ahogando el grito de felicidad que quiso salir de su garganta.

—

Inuyasha salió del hospital, pero tuvo que estar en reposo por varios meses. El bebé había nacido por cesárea, y la cicatriz que le habían hecho tardó un poco en cicatrizar. Se sentía un poco incómodo algunas veces cuando caminaba pero al tener al bebé en sus brazos; le hacían olvidarse del mundo y de su incomodidad.

El bebé era hermoso.

Para suerte de Inuyasha; a lo único en lo que había salido a su _padre;_ eran los ojos. Todo el tiempo estaba con él abrazándole, y si no era así; estaba con Sesshōmaru. Sus cabellos plateados, sus ojos violetas y sus lindas facciones… encantaban a cualquiera. Era la sensación en la disquera. Les habían dado vacaciones hasta que Inuyasha pudiera estar bien completamente.

—

Los tres siempre estaban juntos. Sesshōmaru siempre abrazaba a Inuyasha, y este se arrecostaba en él, cuando daban de tomar al bebé. Le encantaba la escena… los ojos de Inuyasha siempre brillaban al igual que las sonrisas que daba cuando estaban en esa acción que solo haría junto al mayor.

—

Inuyasha despertó; miró el reloj y volvió a su lugar favorito. Escondió su rostro entre el cuello de Sesshōmaru y gruñó cuando esos llantos siguieron. Sesshōmaru dormía a su lado mientras le abrazaba a la cintura. No le molestaba, al contrario… le hacían sonrojar. Sus sentimientos con el paso de esos meses habían cambiado. Su corazón amaba completamente al mayor, y no sabía cómo decírselo.

No por miedo a ser rechazado, ya había comprobado que Sesshōmaru le amaba… no lo hacía porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

— Sesshōmaru — murmuró adormilado, moviendo los hombros del mayor —. Te toca ir a ver a Hakudoshi…

— Umh, un poco más… ¡Ouch! No me muerdas…

— Ve, ve… — siguió el chico, quitando su cuerpo de encima del mayor — por favor… — bostezo — ayer me dormí muy tarde…

— Y-Ya…

Talló sus ojos soltando un suspiro. Se levantó y fue a la habitación especial del bebé. Hakudoshi lloraba por un cambio de pañal. Quiso negar y dejarlo así pero tuvo que pasar saliva y no echarse para atrás. Levantó al chico y arrugó su nariz cuando ese horrible olor llegó a sus fosas nasales.

Lo sacó y lo llevó a un mueble especial que tenían para hacer _eso._ Quitó el pañal y con asco lo envolvió y tiró al cesto. Su cuerpo tembló… agarró al bebé para cargarlo hasta el baño que había en el mismo cuarto y lo bañó. El chiquillo era travieso; al sentir sus pies tocando agua se encogía o pataleaba para soltarse.

En una; logró meterlo al fin. Hakudoshi empezó a pelear y a llorar para que le sacaran… pero al oír el chirrido de su juguete de baño favorito; se olvidó de todo y rió mientras jugaba. Terminó de bañarlo y lo sacó. Lo alzó en brazos el chico siguió riendo hasta que…

— ¿Q-Q-Qué? — Tartamudeó. Sintiendo como su pijama blanco era mojada por nada más y nada menos que la orina del bebé — ¿De dónde sacas tanta artillería pesada? — Preguntó con asco, mirando su pijama empapada por culpa del niño que reía en sus brazos.

Terminó de vestir al bebé y lo dejó en la cuna. Hakudoshi se durmió al instante con una sonrisa.

—

Entró a la habitación intentando no respirar el horrible olor que tenía en su ropa. Al abrir la puerta miró a Inuyasha peinándose el cabello y con una toalla en la cintura. Se sonrojó a más no poder y apartó su mirada.

Inuyasha le miró por el espejo al estar de espaldas a la puerta. Se levantó agarrando los bordes de su toalla e intentó acercarse.

— S-Sessh, quiero h-hablar con… ¡Uy! ¡Guacala! ¿Qué te pasó? — tapó su nariz con sus manos no queriendo oler más.

Sesshōmaru entornó los ojos.

— Ese niño hermoso me ha _dado un regalo._

— ¿R-Regalo? — El mayor asintió — pues que regalo más… — movió su mano de lado a lado en su rostro — ¡Uy! No, no, anda y ve a bañarte, por favor, ¡Puaj!

— Claro… príncipe — Inuyasha gruñó ante el apelativo dándole la espalda, queriendo ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a lo que iba a decirle al principio. Sesshōmaru lo ignoró; agarró su toalla y se metió.

—

Estaba nervioso, miró la puerta por donde desapareció su amigo. Hundió sus labios en su boca y cerró sus ojos, era ahora o nunca, ¿verdad? Ya lo había decidido. Allí era feliz, y a pesar de que Sesshōmaru no era el padre de su bebé; el mayor lo trataba como si lo fuera en realidad.

En verdad que Sesshōmaru era un hombre maravilloso. Sonrió y ladeó su cabeza. Caminó hacia el baño y abrió la puerta algo nervioso. Suerte y esta no rechinaba al moverla. Quiso dejar salir un jadeo cuando miró la espalda dura y firme de Sesshōmaru. Sus músculos tensarse al quitarse la camisa, y su tra... ¡No! ¡Qué vergonzoso!

Ganas de salir corriendo no le faltaron. Miró como Sesshōmaru abría la cortina y se metía debajo de la regadera quitando los restos de esa… cosa. Oyó un suspiro del mayor y soltó todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones.

Tocó suavemente la cortina que los separaba a ambos. Para su suerte; Sesshōmaru estaba de espaldas a él. La abrió despacio y entró, estiró sus brazos y le abrazó por la espalda, sintiendo como sus cuerpos mojados se pegaban piel con piel. Sesshōmaru respingó, ¿Qué hacia Inuyasha allí?

— ¿I-I-Inuyasha?

— Sesshōmaru — suspiró el menor. Dejó su mentón en el cuello del otro. Su mano hizo voltear el rostro del peli plata hacia el suyo. Sesshōmaru pasó saliva. El cuerpo de Inuyasha se frotaba contra su espalda, no sabía si el menor lo hacía apropósito o no, pero era algo malo, la parte _sur_ de su cuerpo reaccionaba ante los movimientos pélvicos que su _amigo_ cometía.

El rostro del chico estaba sonrojado, una mano acariciaba su pecho y sus labios estaban… sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al sentir como el menor le besaba… y respingó cuando la otra mano empezó a masturbarle. Se dio media vuelta, los brazos de Inuyasha quedaron en sus hombros y los suyos estaban abrazándole por la cintura.

Inuyasha suspiró abriendo sus labios; gimió al sentir como Sesshōmaru colaba la lengua en su boca. Acariciándola con la suya propia. Se dejó llevar cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo más a fondo ese beso. Frotó su lengua contra la de Sesshōmaru y subió una pierna por entre la de su amigo… rozando sus intimidades.

Sesshōmaru gimió ante el toque, agarró la otra pierna de Inuyasha para subirla a su cintura. Sintiendo como ahora le acorralaban en su cuerpo. Hizo pegar la espalda del menor contra una pared y separó sus labios para pegar sus frentes.

Ambos jadeaban en busca de aire. El mayor le miró a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? — atinó a preguntar, sosteniendo con fuerza esa estrecha cintura.

— L-Lamento… lo lamento — Sesshōmaru le miró confundido —. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mí antes y lamento no haber creído tus palabras con respecto a ese hombre… ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?... en serio que lo siento… y… Sesshōmaru, estos meses que he estado contigo yo… me he sentido raro a tu lado… y mi corazón no deja de latir y, yo…— acarició el rostro del otro, Sesshōmaru sonrió conmovido y besó castamente sus labios.

Inuyasha se sonrojó por tal acto pero no dijo nada. Esa calidez al tocar su boca; le hizo sentir mariposas en su estómago… ¿Dónde habían estado estos meses? Bajó su mirada apenado.

Sesshōmaru tomó su rostro.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio? — Inuyasha sonrió y besó con pasión sus labios en respuesta. Sesshōmaru suspiró enamorado, cuanto amaba a ese… enano. ¿Qué no haría por verle feliz? Aun en su posición; agarró el jabón y así… bañó al chico junto a él.

—

Secaba el sedoso cabello del menor con una toalla mientras el chico tenía al bebé en sus brazos. Terminó con eso y se sentó en la cama a su lado, Inuyasha levantó la vista y, arrecostó su cuerpo al pecho fornido de su ahora novio… el bebé reía al ser levantado junto a las risas de su _madre…_

— Te amo — susurró el mayor en su oído, Inuyasha se levantó, confundiendo a Sesshōmaru. Caminó, sin darse cuenta de que la toalla se le había caído dejando su cuerpo desnudo a la vista de su novio haciendo sonrojar a este. Dejó al bebé en la cuna que tenían allí y volvió con el mayor, sentándose en su regazo, empezó a acariciar su pecho… y besarle los labios con hambre — ¡Umh!

Agarrando él también la voluntad; empezó a acariciar el trasero del menor, apretándolo cual masa de pan, haciéndole respingar pero dejándose hacer. Inuyasha suspiró abriendo sus labios recibiendo con gusto y cariño a una lengüita que quería "jugar"

Retiró la toalla a Sesshōmaru de la cintura para sentir como algo se rozaba contra su trasero. Ejerció su peso para hacer que el mayor se acostara. Emitió un quejido cuando su lengua fue mordida con un poco de fuerza, pasó saliva cuando su lengua fue succionada con la contraria.

Agarró a su novio de los hombros para así poder separarse de esos labios que, prácticamente, le estaban comiendo la boca. Sesshōmaru sonrió, agarrando la cadera del chico para bajar su mano en una caricia por su muslo.

— ¡Umh! Sessh…

Besó su cuello, su clavícula, rodeó los pezones; lamiendo solo su aureola café. Sesshōmaru arqueó su espalda al sentirle soltando un jadeo ronco. Inuyasha sonrió y siguió bajando; lamiendo con su lengua cuanta piel se encontrara.

Bajó una mano a su intimidad; rozando su entrada con un dedo. Llegó al miembro del mayor. Relamió sus labios y metió el glande a su boca, deleitando sus oídos con el gemido que escapó de los labios del mayor. Saboreó toda la punta, soltando gemidos ahogados en ella debido a los tres dedos que se encontraban en su ano.

— ¡Ah! ¡Inu!

Sintió una mano en su cabello, acariciándole. Ahuecó su boca para poder meterse más a fondo esa dura polla en ella. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo ese sabor embriagante llenando su paladar. Ronroneaba con cada embestida que dada intencionalmente en su boca.

El agarré en sus cabellos se intensificó, sabiendo lo que pasaba; sacó el pene de su boca hasta el glande para dar una pequeña mordida en ella. Sesshōmaru gimió de gusto. Le miró con un poco de reproche por haberse detenido cuando casi se corría.

Miró abajo; parpadeando al ver a Inuyasha estimulándose, sacar sus dedos de su entrada y llevarlos a su boca para simular embestidas con sus dedos. Le agarró de la cintura no aguantando más; con un empujón suave le hizo acostarse en la cama, oyendo como su amado reía.

— Te has adelantado, ¿eh?— Pronunció divertido Inuyasha — ¿Qué? ¿Ya no aguantas?

— Con semejante novio y esa escena que has hecho… — el menor se sonrojó —. ¿Cómo voy a poder aguantarme?

Inuyasha, haciendo uso de la flexibilidad que tenía su cuerpo, se abrió de piernas lo más que pudo para que Sesshōmaru pudiera acomodarse a su antojo. Abrazó al mayor de la cintura con sus piernas cuando lo hizo. Sesshōmaru se inclinó para besar sus labios entrelazando una mano con la de su novio, la otra la usó para poder meter el glande en la entrada de su amado.

Inuyasha mordió sus labios al sentir una punzada en su culo cuando Sesshōmaru hizo eso. Respiró profundamente; asintiendo para que siguiera. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando el dolor y placer que sentía con ese miembro adentrándose en él.

Se sentía tan estrecho, pero no por demás un poco doloroso. Sentirse _engullido_ por esa estrechez caliente le hacían querer adentrarse de una sola embestida.

Lo hizo.

Inuyasha gritó cuando su próstata fue tocada de inmediato, no le importaba que todavía le doliera; movió sus caderas queriendo sentir más al mayor. Y así él lo hizo, algo inseguro. Se deslizó hacia afuera dejando solo la punta adentro para adentrarse de golpe… sacando un gimoteo del otro ante eso.

— I-Inu… — gimió Sesshōmaru… empezando a moverse más rápido. La cama empezó a rechinar por los fuertes movimientos de cadera que él hacía. Se inclinó para degustar los pezoncitos de su amado, al sentirlo, sin dejar de gemir, el menor agarró su cabeza.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! — lágrimas de placer salían de sus ojos. Su próstata era rozada con cada fuerte embestida que su novio daba contra su cuerpo. Su cicatriz, por suerte ya había sanado. En ningún momento ambos cerraron sus ojos, solo las mantenían clavadas en la contraria. Diciéndose con gemidos y palabras silenciosas… el cuanto se amaban.

Ambos cuerpos brillaban debido al sudor que emanaba de sus cuerpos al ser _uno_ , al entregar sus corazones en ese acto de amor tan íntimo. Sus sentimientos habían cambiado y fortalecido con el paso del tiempo, _fortaleciendo,_ **i** gualmente, sus lazos… sintiendo que sin el otro no podían vivir ya… Inuyasha amaba demasiado a ese hombre, y el saber que era correspondido; le ponía demasiado feliz.

— ¡N-No! ¡Ah!

Sus labios son mordidos suavemente, pero su cuerpo está sensible a cualquier toque e Inuyasha solloza en un gemido. Esos labios calientes bajan por su pecho, mordiendo y chupando… dejando unas cuantas marcas que serán visibles el día de mañana. Se deja hacer, porque solo a él le permitiría eso. Porque lo ama y se siente querido al lado de Sesshōmaru.

Aprieta las sábanas con sus manos cuando su polla es agarrada y presionada. Siente unos dedos rodear y jugar con su glande; él solo puede dejar salir sonidos de su boca, porque su mente en blanco no le deja pensar. Siente como ese miembro entra y sale de su cuerpo, dándole placer, olvidando el dolor. Llenando su interior, abriéndose pasó cada vez más en sus entrañas.

Gime…

Porque sabe que ínsita a su pareja a seguir. Como los gemidos roncos que salen de esos labios que él mismo lame y muerde a propósito para retar a ir más rápido. Su cintura es agarrada fuertemente; porque su cuerpo se desliza en la cama por las penetraciones en su trasero. Siente como con cada penetración entra más profundo.

Se siente delirar, ese anillo de músculos rodeaba su pene haciéndole sentir un inmenso placer. Sube sus labios hasta llegar a los del menor para besarle suavemente. Inuyasha retira la cortina de cabellos _semi celestes_ de su rostro y corresponde, sin aliento, el demandante beso que su pareja le propina.

Sus manos acarician la espalda del mayor, sintiendo como los músculos en esa parte de su cuerpo se tensaban solo para no caer encima suyo. Sus pies acarician, lo que pueden, las piernas del mayor, sintiendo esa piel sudada y erizada.

Sonríe, dentro del beso. Mueve su lengua contra la de su amado, mezclando sus salivas, sintiendo como esta escurre por una de sus mejillas. Estas las siente calientes y su rostro es acunado de nuevo por las manos del mayor para que no moviera su rostro. Que felicidad y dicha al sentirse amado por ese hermoso hombre.

— ¡Ah! ¡N-No… n-no puedo! — Su espalda se vuelve a arquear cuando esa mano empieza a moverse sobre su pene, masturbándole con maestría.

De sus ojos salían lágrimas, se sentía caliente y el cuerpo encima suyo; le excitaba cada vez más. Perfecto. Esa sería la palabra que más definía al hombre que llenaba su interior, y que llenaba su corazón. Acarició el abdomen marcado de su pareja, abriendo sus labios al tiempo que soltaba un jadeo cuando sintió la textura de sus abdominales.

— ¡Umh! — Inuyasha gimoteó, retorciéndose y soltando un gemido cuando esa espesa esencia llena su interior. Cayó rendido a la cama pero aún no ha terminado. Siente las últimas estocadas en su cuerpo.

— Inu… yasha — se siente feliz al oír su nombre saliendo de esos labios. Sonríe mientras gime, entrelaza sus dedos con los de Sesshōmaru, mirándole a los ojos… demostrando cuan feliz se siente con un hermoso beso en los labios — ¡Mh!

Abriendo sus labios, Sesshōmaru dejó entrar la lengua de Inuyasha a su boca. Gimió gustoso sintiendo como el chico inspeccionaba cada rincón con seguridad. Cerró sus ojos con un poco de fuerza al sentir como Inuyasha mordía sus labios, ahogando un gemido al venirse en los abdómenes de ambos.

Calló al cuerpo de Inuyasha con la respiración agitada. Acurrucó el cuerpo de su amado contra el suyo. Sonriendo cuando este escondió el rostro en su pecho y correspondía el abrazo por encima de sus hombros.

— S-Sesshōmaru… — suspiró Inuyasha levantando su vista. El mayor empezó a acariciar su espalda. Inuyasha entrecerró sus ojos y besó castamente sus labios —. G-Gracias. Ha sido maravilloso… pero… — llevó una mano a su intimidad temblando un poco cuando sintió el semen de su amor resbalar por sus muslos —… l-lo hiciste… d-dentro… — recibió un beso en su cabeza. Sesshōmaru enarcó el ceño sin entender —… puede que yo quede… — mordió su labio inferior. Con sus dedos trazó círculos en el pecho del mayor — q-quede embarazado d-de nuevo.

Sesshōmaru sonrió mientras restregaba su mentón contra la cabeza de Inuyasha. Inuyasha rió y agarró su rostro subiendo su mirada, clavándola en la de su amado. Un tanto preocupado de que su novio no quisiera ser padre.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — Preguntó Sesshōmaru viendo como Inuyasha ladeaba la cabeza — Inuyasha, no me importa. Sería maravilloso tener un hijo — acarició el, por ahora, plano vientre del menor. Inuyasha se sonrojó —. Quiero tener una familia contigo… y, ¿Qué hay si Haku tiene un hermanito o hermanita? —. Acarició la nariz del chico y este la arrugó.

— ¿En verdad? — se sentó emocionado, volteando su cuerpo para mirar al mayor —. ¿En serio…? ¿Legal, no te molestaría tener un hijo?

Sesshōmaru negó y le atrajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo. Inuyasha le abrazó con emoción y le besó los labios en forma de agradecimiento. En medio del beso ambos rieron, ya no importaba cuales problemas se les presentaran en el futuro. Vivirían el presente y lo disfrutarían… estando al lado de _su pareja ideal…_ la persona a la que más amaban en sus vidas.

.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

—Suspiro—.

No puedo creer que pude terminar este fic a tiempo —un poco retrasado creo—. Espero os haya gustado. No tengo mucho que decir…

.

.

 **Ángeles-sama 99**

¿Qué te pareció?

¿Te gustó o…?


End file.
